


La Belle et la Chat

by MidnightSkydancer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Fantasy, La Belle et la Bete - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug AU, This is the result of me watching a bunch of traditional BATB films over quarantine, but I'm juggling like 6 film versions of BATB and Disney's has a small influence, this isn't Disney's BATB this is mostly based on the original gothic version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSkydancer/pseuds/MidnightSkydancer
Summary: When her father's life is traded for a family's fortune, Marinette takes his place knowing that each night in the Chat's castle could be her last. Each evening they dine on food prepared by invisible hands, and each day she tries to uncover her host's secrets. However, as she explores the dark fortress Marinette soon discovers there is more to the Chat's story than meets the eye.A Marichat AU based on six different versions of Beauty and the Beast, most of which follow the traditional gothic story.(Fic named after the 1946 film "La Belle et la Bete")
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, But really it's Marichat, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette - Relationship, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a little French village lived a baker, his wife, and their three adult daughters. The youngest of which was a dressmaker named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

While her two sisters, Chloe and Sabrina, dreamed of marrying wealthy husbands, Marinette’s deepest wish was to become a royal dressmaker for a great lady. She hoped to one day run her hands across the softest silks and cut gowns from the richest brocades. Her sketchbook was filled with ornate designs fit for a queen. But alas, living in such a small town gave her little opportunity to afford such materials. So instead, when she wasn’t working with the hired help in her parents bakery, she made due by stitching practical frocks for anyone who would hire her.

Her childhood friend, Luka, would often accompany her on walks whenever she went to a dress fitting or delivered a finished piece. Marinette would always look forward to those times because it meant they could be alone together. When they were teenagers, if anyone had asked her if she loved him her answer would have been yes. But as she grew into an adult, her feelings became more platonic. She didn’t consider him to be a lover or a brother, but she did think of him as family. 

However, sometimes she worried if he wanted more in their relationship. Despite never asking to court her, Luka would sometimes act as though he already had a claim to her hand. This would only ever occur in the presence of young men who showed an interest in her, yet Marinette felt he was overstepping his role as a protective friend. Thankfully, she was never interested in any of the suitors he scared away, otherwise she and Luka would have had a long conversation about boundaries. But, for the most part, things were good between them. Luka would even assist with the bakery by chopping firewood and making deliveries when he wasn’t fulfilling his role as official county bard. 

As of late, the bakery had found itself in financial prosperity. Several weddings between high ranking families were scheduled to happen in nearby towns over the next few months and each of the families requested the finest cakes, sweets, and all manner of baked goods from Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Each customer had paid in advance, allowing Mr. Dupain to order expensive goods from overseas. The shipment would arrive with ample time to fulfill their orders. 

Marinette was even commissioned to create three wedding gowns out of expensive fabrics provided by the brides’ families. It was the very thing she’d been praying for, a chance to prove her skills and attract customers who could afford finely designed garments. It was a chance that would propel her into her dream job. Yes, everything was going to be wonderful.

Or so they thought. As it often does, tragedy reared its ugly head and saw fit to create a storm drowning the ship and the goods it carried. Without their expected supplies the family could not honor their wedding contracts and went bankrupt as a result. Not only did they have to let their few workers go, but anything of value they owned went towards paying off their debt. Marinette’s commissions were rescinded since the brides did not want gowns made from a poor baker’s daughter down on her luck. Luka tried to help when he could, but he knew it wasn’t enough to make up for the family’s misfortune or Marinette’s heartache.

Weeks passed. It was a time of melancholy for the family. Marinette quit her dressmaking job to work in the bakery full time since she would not have the money for supplies. She did truly love the smell of warm bread and the cool press of dough between her fingers, but having to give up her love of sewing was painful. She tried not to think of the wedding gowns she would have created, it just hurt too much. Some days all she wanted to do was stay in her room with windows drawn. She never let her family know that however, she had always been the strong one and would not let their perception of her change now.

The actions of her two sisters were another matter entirely. Chloe and Sabrina had never been talented in the kitchen (or with any household chore according to them), so they typically worked in the front of the bakery with the customers. Embarrassingly, their definition of “work” was “be rude to the ladies and shamelessly flirt with the men”. When they weren’t working (which was as often as they could sneak away) the two girls could be seen parading around town with a gaggle of unscrupulous young men in tow. No amount of cautioning could persuade them into changing their behavior.

“ _Marinette,”_ Sabrina whined, “you wouldn’t be chiding us if you made any attempt at finding a rich husband!”

“Forget it, Sabrina, she’s probably going to settle for some penniless peasant. What man of consequence would want her when she always smells of bread and is covered in flour?”

“Hehe, I know who,” Sabrina gigged micheviously. “She’s going to marry _Lu_ -”.

“Oh don’t be silly,” Marinette cut her off, swiping away a loose lock of hair irritating her eyes as she prepared dough for the next day's customers. “There is too much to do here to be thinking about finding a husband. _Not that you would know anything about hard work, Chloe._ ” she said the last part under her breath. Being the responsible one didn’t mean she couldn’t poke the bear from time to time.

“Excuse me?!”

Just then Tom entered holding a letter with Sabine behind him. “Girls, girls please.”

Sabine sighed, shaking her head. “Are you three fighting again?”

“It’s not my fault, Mother, Marinette called me and Sabrina lazy! Can you imagine it? Calling _us_ _lazy_ when all we ever try to do is elevate our family’s status through marriage. It’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Sabrina nodded in agreement, always backing up Chloe’s opinions.

“ _You’re right about that, it’s ridiculous the way you both pretend to be fancy ladies around town when there is work to be finished at home,”_ Marinette grumbled.

If Tom heard her, he pretended not to notice. “Chloe, Sabrina, I think it’s time we had another conversation about you two shirking your chores.” Chloe pouted in protest. 

Marinette, not wanting to experience another of Chloe’s childish tantrums that was sure to follow, slipped quietly away to her room. She had finished her work for the evening anyway.

After cleaning the flour off her hands using her apron and lighting a few candles, she gingerly picked up her sketchbook. Setting herself on the bed, she flipped through the pages. Without meaning to, she found herself staring at the page containing her wedding gown designs. Three individual dresses with detail so beautiful it would make anyone cry in awe. She was beginning to cry right now, but for a much somber reason. It was hard to bring herself to design anything lately. Even though she was grateful to have the bakery and their home, it was still heartbreaking for a dream to die. 

Soft tapping brought her back to the present. Turning to the window, she wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Luka rapping on the glass. As of late, he had taken to climbing the tree outside her window when she wasn’t in the bakery. Marinette hid the sketchbook under her pillow and went to open the window.

Luka entered and bowed. “Greetings, fair Lady of the Blue Hair, your humble bard is here.”

Marinette laughed as she frantically swiped away any signs that she had been crying moments before. The nickname was something of an inside joke between them. While her hair did appear blue in certain lights, it really was Luka who should be nicknamed blue. After all, his hair was as teal as the oceans. 

The townsfolk believed the color to be the work of witchcraft, but Marinette knew he actually was blonde and received the hue by soaking his hair in the same dye used to make all of the Mayor’s wife’s dresses. She had found that out when the lady asked her to fix a rip in her bodice and gave Marinettte teal dye to color her thread. 

After that, Luka always said he was jealous of her natural blue hair, lamenting that he was a fraud pretending in the face of the real blue beauty. Therefore, Marinette was nicknamed Blue by Luka and only he was allowed to call her that. If anyone else tried, they would just glare at the offender until they left. Sometimes Luka would ask if it bothered Mari that only he called her Blue. She would always grin and reply with, “Not at all. Blue is _our_ word, they can’t say that.” 

That had been back when she still had romantic feelings for him. Many years had passed since those carefree days.

Luka noticed her tear stains in the flickering candlelight and took Marinette’s hand with concern upon his face. “Have you been crying? It’s those sister’s of yours isn't it? They said something cruel again, I’m sure of it.” He reached up to wipe away the one tear that had escaped her attempts. 

Marinette tried not to notice how warm his touch was on her face. “It’s not that, Luka. I was just…” her thoughts trailed off and she glanced back at her pillow. The corner of her sketchbook was peeking out.

Luka followed her gaze before pulling her into a hug. “It’s ok, I understand.” He held the small of her back with one hand while the other rubbed small circles between her shoulders. Even though she tried to hide it from her family, he knew she was grieving over the loss of her plans. 

Marinette melted into her friend’s embrace and nestled her face into the warmth of Luka’s neck. He smelled of pine trees and taverns, which shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither feeling the need to speak just yet. Being around Luka was like that, they didn’t need words to communicate, they could just be.

After a few more moments of peace, Luka placed his hands over her shoulders and drew back just enough to see her face. “Blue...I have some news and...and something to ask you. But don’t feel like you have to say yes. Just promise you’ll hear me out.”

Marinette noticed the intensity behind his eyes. Nervous energy began to pool in her stomach. “What news do you bring?” 

Luka shifted his gaze to look somewhere out the window beside them, as if to draw courage from the tree outside. “I’ve recently been offered a position with a group of musicians. Each of them play different instruments you see, but none of them play the lute, not since they lost their lute player in a freak dragon accident.”

“In a what?”

“There was this dragon and she, um actually I’m getting off topic,” Luka rubbed at his neck sheepishly. “Anyway, they asked me to join them. But the catch is that they don’t stay in one area for too long. They stop in specific towns each year for a month’s time before traveling to the next city. There’s good money to be made for a traveling bard, especially in a group. Audiences appreciate variety. But…” He turned back to look for her reaction, “I wouldn’t be back here until next year.”

Mari could feel her tears threatening to spill over. “You’re...you’re leaving?” 

Luka nodded and took both of her hands in his. “Marinette, would you come with me? I can make more than enough money to support us, and you could take on at least one commission in each town. You would be sewing again, Blue. Many of the cities we would travel to have lords and ladies. You could once more pursue your dreams.”

This was a lot to take in and Marinette could only look at him in disbelief. Sewing? Her? She thought of her designs and what would it feel like to bring them to life. But then she thought of her parents.

“I want to...but I can’t, Luka. I can’t leave my family now, they need me.”

Luka smiled softly, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I figured that would be your answer, but still I had to ask.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss into her cheek.

Marinette looked at their joined hands. “I’m so sorry Luka, I-” she stopped speaking fearing all that would come out was a sob.

“Hey none of that,” he placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face back to his. “I still have a week before I have to leave, and I want to spend my remaining days with you. So dry your eyes, Blue, you have nothing to apologize for.”

She pulled him back into a hug, “I can’t believe you’ll be away for an entire year.”

“I know. Marinette, when I return may I-”

“Marinette, come down here!” The pair jumped apart at the sound of Tom’s booming voice.

“Go, I’ll come in through the front door. Don’t think your father would appreciate finding me in your bedroom after dark.” With a wink, Luka went back through the window.

Marinette rushed downstairs to the kitchen. “Is something wrong, Papa?”

“Quite the opposite. Oh come in, Luka. Why did you bother coming through the door?” 

Sabrina snickered while Chloe just scoffed. Luka’s face went bright red but he wisely decided to stay quiet. 

“My dear girls, today I received a letter saying the ship has been found. I had almost forgotten all about telling earlier,” he chuckled.

Sabrina grabbed Chloe’s hands and began to dance around the kitchen. “Hurray! We’re saved!” 

Marinette jumped out of their way, rescuing a tray of rising dough from getting bumped off the counter. “Wait, what does this mean Papa? Surely the cargo has been lost?”

“Well…” Tom seemed hesitant.

“Go on dear,” Sabine prompted.

“While there’s no guarantee any part of our supplies remained intact, I’ve heard rumors saying I could receive a refund if proof of damage exists. I’m going into port tomorrow to see if that’s possible.”

Luke stepped forward, “Would you like me to go in your stead, Mr. Dupain?” He had been the one to carry the family's order forms to the shipyard office.

“That’s alright, my boy. It’s been quite some time since I’ve gotten a chance to travel. I dare say the fresh air will do me good. It will give Prince and I time to catch up.” Prince was the name of their horse.

Sabine hugged one of her husband’s broad arms. “I know it isn't wise to get my hopes up, but if the rumors are true, this will change all our fates for the better.”

Luka and Marinette shared a look. If the bakery could be reimbursed for their lost goods, Marinette’s family could find themselves somewhat wealthy. They could hire back their staff and expand the bakery’s reach. And Marinette...she would feel free to leave home. She could go with Luka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom encounters the beast of the forest and seeks shelter from a storm in a dark castle.

Tom set off on horseback after breakfast, carrying a list of all the fine things Chloe and Sabrina begged him to purchase for them in the city. Gowns, jewelry, and anything that would symbolize their rise in financial status. When he asked what Marinette would like, all she requested was a single yellow rose. None would grow in their town and she secretly hoped to give one to Luka upon accepting his request. Yellow roses symbolize friendship, making it the perfect gift for him.

After waving her father goodbye, Marinette set to work baking a fresh batch of rolls in the kitchen. The task gave her time to think. She had yet to tell Tom and Sabine about her new plans, hoping her father’s journey would give her a chance to come up with some gentle way to break the news. Despite knowing that her absence would hurt her parents, Marinette believed they would truly be happy for her. They knew Luka to be a responsible and protective man and that Marinette would be forever safe in his care. Marinette chuckled, it was almost as if he had proposed marriage to her. 

_ Wait...had he? _ The thought made her burn a finger on the hot baking pan. She brought the pinky to her lips to soften the throb.  _ What if he was actually asking me to marry him?  _ She had long suspected Luka to harbor feelings for her, as much as she tried to believe otherwise. It had been a long time since she thought of him that way. To her, he was simply a very good friend.  _ But do friends ask you to journey with them? To live with them? Do friends promise to make enough money to support you while they tenderly hold your hands?  _ Sure, some might...but what about  _ her  _ friend? And what would he say if she had to make her purely platonic feelings obvious? 

But... _ were _ those feelings still platonic?

Or would her heart change on the road? 

An image of that possible future flashed before her eyes. Luka coming back to their shared tavern room after performing with his group, Marinette showing him her latest gown progress, him pulling her up into a kiss, her melting in his arms-

Marinette shook herself out of the vision and groaned, hiding her face in embarrassment.

She did love Luka, deeply even, but not like that. It felt almost wrong to imagine kissing him, akin to kissing a family member. So no, her feelings were definitely still platonic.

She wondered if Luka felt the same.

~~~

Tom reached the port city at nightfall, but much to his dismay the letter was sent by accident. There was no found shipment, no way to claim compensation, no wealth to bring back to his wife and daughters. He didn’t even have enough coins to stay the night at an inn. So instead he turned Prince home, choosing to ride back through the forest at night.

Unfortunately, the way back didn’t even have the moon to light his way, forcing the baker to fashion a torch out of some dried wood. Shadows stretched long across the forest floor, frightening shapes twisted in all manner of agony. There was something very wrong with this forest. If he listened closely, Tom could swear there were howls in the wind.

Hours passed. Tom knew he was hopelessly lost, fearing he would spend his days traveling through an endless night. By his guess, it was well past midnight. Thinking of his family, he wondered what they must think for him to have not yet returned. Would Luka try to find him? He desperately hoped not. While the bard was indeed a good lad, Tom feared he too would become lost in the woods at night. No, Luka was needed at home. He needed to be with Marinette. 

Tom fondly considered how often Luka could be seen in her company. In fact, Tom had placed bets on how long before the lad would propose to his daughter. Luka was practically a son-in-law to him already and Tom would be thrilled for them to make it official. Sabine however believed Marinette to have long gotten over her childhood crush. She maintained that Luka’s feelings were unrequited. Tom didn’t want to believe that, but also considered if he was simply in denial over the signs. He was rather close to straight up asking Luka of his intentions towards Marinette.

Tom ran a hand through his hair sighing. Maybe he shouldn’t meddle in his children’s love life. In the end, he just wanted Marinette to be happy, no matter what path she chose. He patted the horse’s neck, “What do you think, Prince?”

Just then, a large dark beast darted in the horse’s path letting out a savage roar. Prince reared up on its hind legs and let out a winny of fear. Tom fell to the forest floor, right in front of the beast. His horse was galloping away behind him, but Tom didn’t notice. The personification of death was right in front of him. It was so close, Tom could feel the heat of its breath.

The torch had fallen nearby, illuminating the scene just barely. Lips pulled back in a snarl, the beast growled low and slowly strode forward. It looked not quite like a lion, but was still similar in appearance to a large cat creature. A panther perhaps. Its coat was as black as night and two green eyes shone through the darkness.

Tom dove for the torch and ignited some brush between him and the predator. This proved wise as the creature appeared deterred by the flames. “Get away you!” He swung the torch towards the animal. “I do not fancy becoming your meal tonight.” 

With a loud growl, the panther ran off just as rain began to fall.

Fearing the fire would go out soon Tom looked to his horse, but Prince had already run off. Knowing he had to find shelter, the baker ran in the opposite direction from where the beast went. The rain was pouring now, sure to become a storm in moments. Tom stumbled through the forest, nearly blinded by the wind and rain. Branches scratched at his face and clothes and thunder rolled in the distance. If Tom could not find a spot out of the rain soon, he would catch his death of cold. 

He stopped under a large tree to catch his breath. “Could...this day...get any worse?” It was bad enough to leave the port city empty handed, but to encounter a beast, lose his horse,  _ and _ be lost in a storming forest was just too much. Tom silently prayed to whoever was listening that he might return safely to his family. 

A bolt of lightning struck a tree in the distance, lighting up a dark castle close by. In fact, its surrounding walls opened into gates just yards away. How did he not see that? Tom ran through the open gates, closing them behind him to keep out the beast. 

He was drenched by the time he made it to the castle doors. “Hello?” Tom banged on the knocker loudly. “Is anyone home? I ask for shelter from the rain.” Silence. Maybe it was abandoned? Why else would the gates have been left wide open? Surely the owner wouldn't have gone out at this time of night. 

In the darkness, it was hard to tell if someone still lived within the castle walls. Tom had journeyed through this forest many times and had never seen it before. In fact, as far as anyone knew the closest castle was three days away by horse and was located in a large bustling village. 

He pulled at the doors praying they too were unlocked. Luck was with him that night because both doors instantly swung open. Hoping he wasn’t about to trespass in someone else’s home, Tom entered. As if pulled by invisible hands, the doors fell shut behind him. Tom jumped. “Is someone there?” Again, he was met with silence. “Must have been the wind. I’m so exhausted that my mind is playing tricks on me.” He chuckled nervously. “Yes, that must be it.” Riding through the night without rest was sure to take its toll on a body. No one would blame him if his vision and hearing were foggy and muddled.

Speaking of his journey, Tom realized he was shivering, equal parts tired and frozen from the storm. In a castle as large as this there must be a fireplace somewhere, he reasoned. The thought of warming himself by a roaring fire sent him into the closest room on his left. Just as he hoped, the far wall had a fireplace that was even laid with wood ready to burn. Thankfully, he always traveled with a matchbox in his pocket. 

The fire was glowing in moments and for the first time in what felt like hours, Tom allowed the worries of the day to fade from his mind. He curled up like a cat in front of the fireplace and was soon asleep. 

As Tom drifted off, he could only hope Prince escaped the beast and made it out of the forest alive.

~~~

“Who do you think he is?” a light voice asked.

“Who knows, cat burglar maybe?” said another.

“I somehow don’t think a burglar would break into my castle only to sleep by the fireplace,” replied a third. “Perhaps the beast of the forest drove him to this place out of fear? He doesn’t even have a horse. Caring for him is the least we can do to make up for it.”

“Hush you two, he’s waking up!”

Tom slowly came to, awoken by the voices. He sat up and blinked away the drowsiness. Having slept by the fire, his clothes had dried during the night. Opening his eyes, he realized the room was still empty. Who then had he just heard?

Tom ran out to the hallway and caught a glimpse of two floating lights as they entered another room. “Wait!” he ran after the lights, “I must apologize, I assumed this castle was abandoned-” but there was no one in that room either.

However, this seemed to be the night for strange happenings because this was the dining room and the table was set for supper. Was he dreaming? Tom couldn’t believe his eyes. There were slices of glazed ham, rolls, butter, potatoes, gravy, and a glass of wine all set for a solitary guest. “Is this...for me?” he wondered. 

A light and cheerful voice spoke, “Please eat, sir. This meal was prepared in your honor. You are very welcome here.”

Try as he might, the baker still could not see his host.  _ This truly is an enchanted castle,  _ he thought.

Despite so many warning signs and the countless stories he learned as a child about not trusting magical places, his hunger won out. Seating himself, Tom decided not to rebuff his invisible host’s hospitality and began to enjoy the meal. The food was so delicious and the wine so potent that he could only believe it was created out of magic itself. Surely, whoever lived there dined as a king.

After the meal, Tom stood and bowed respectfully, “I would like to thank my host from the bottom of my heart. You have sheltered a humble baker from the bitter cold and for that I am deeply grateful. My family will hear of your generosity.” He wished he knew the proper etiquette when dining in a ghost’s home, but he hoped the phantom understood his gratitude well enough.

From the lack of thunder outside, Tom realized the storm had let up. It was time to make his way home. That was, if he could. He was still without a horse and that could prove troublesome depending on the length of his return journey. Firm in his resolve to press on no matter what, Tom ventured back outside through the castle doors. He would find his way back somehow.

Midnight had long since passed. By the sun beams lighting up the courtyard, Tom guessed it was somewhere around early morning. In this light he could better appreciate the grounds that surrounded the castle. While it was obviously overgrown and somewhat neglected, adding to its haunted presence, the beauty of the area prevailed. Great rose bushes rose up as high as two men standing on top of each other. White, dusty pink, and red roses peppered the landscape. The castle itself was much more welcoming in the morning light. He wasn’t sure if the stone it was made from was grey or white marble, but it looked impressive either way. 

_ How lovely. _

On his way back to the gates, Tom came upon a miraculous sight. There, in the middle of the path was Prince. Tom ran to the animal, clinging to its neck like a child. “Oh Prince, am I glad to see you.” He pulled back to check if the animal was injured. “Not a scratch on you? I dare say we’re among the fortunate ones today. But what's this?” He noticed two additions to Prince’s saddle: two chests carved in ornate designs. Another gift from his host? Tom opened one and gasped, inside were many precious jewels and countless gold coins. Checking the other revealed the same. 

With wealth like this, his family would want for nothing. Sabine could entertain whoever she chose as a fine lady, Chloe and Sabrina would have large dowerys to attract suitable husbands, and Marinette could finally become the great seamstress she always dreamt of becoming. As for Tom, he would fix up the bakery and hire his staff back. He might even expand into other cities. Soon people from far and wide would hear about the delicacies Dupain-Cheng Bakery has to offer. Feeling tears of joy spilling over, Tom thanked whatever gods sent him to this magical place. 

After bowing low in gratitude towards the castle, Tom began leading Prince away. If he had walked straight back into the woods there would not be a story to tell, but as fate would have it Tom’s gaze fell upon a single yellow rose along the path to the gates. It was in full bloom and hanging on a sprawling bush covered in many other yellow roses. Tom immediately thought of Marinette’s request.  _ If there are this many flowers in bloom _ , he thought,  _ surely taking just one would be alright _ . Without knowing what havoc he would unleash, Tom plucked the rose.

A massive snarl broke the silence as a figure clothed in all black jumped out of the rose bush. Prince startled but did not run. Tom on the other hand recoiled in fear thinking the panther had returned. However, what stood before him had the appearance of a man, if it could be called that. The figure barely looked human with his twitching ears, long claws, and feline eyes. He was dressed like a prince and appeared furious. 

The man stepped forward. “I gave you shelter and jewels, you ate from my table, and I have saved your horse from the beast that haunts these woods!” He let out a low growl, eyeing the roses for signs of damage. “Why would you repay my hospitality by stealing from my roses?!”

This was his host? Tom didn’t quite know what to say. This voice was so different from the cheerful one inviting him to partake of the meal earlier. “I did not intend to steal from you, my lord, I only wanted to bring a rose home. Please sir, forgive this man for his folly! There were so many flowers that I thought it was such a little thing to take, a trifle really.” 

“Trifle? These roses are what I treasure above everything in life! And now, you shall pay for this crime with  _ yours _ ,” he snarled menacingly, raising a clawed hand as if to strike Tom down before the castle gates, “a life for a rose.”

“I beg of you sir, spare me for the sake of my wife and daughters!” Tom winced, preparing himself for what could come. 

The man stayed his hand, “You’re...a father? Daughters you say, how many do you have?” 

“I have three, my lord, the rose was intended for my youngest who asked me to return with one for her.”

“I am no lord, call me La Chat Noir.” The figure seemed to consider Tom’s words carefully for a brief moment. “Very well, I shall spare your life. But your crime still remains to be paid. A life for a rose I said and a life I shall have. You have one day to bid your family farewell before you or one of your daughters must return to me.”

“My...my daughters?” Tom asked, eyes wide with shock.

“Yes, but if one of them decides to take your place, they must do so of their own free will.”

“But sir, I couldn’t-”

“Silence! That is how you shall make up for my lost rose.” La Chat gestured to Prince, “I have already enchanted this animal to bring a passenger to and from my castle grounds. Simply whisper “lucky charm” in its ear and it shall know the way.”

The baker quickly got atop his horse, fearing for the safety of his family. “It will not be one of my girls, but myself who will return, La Chat Noir. I love my children too much to send them away.”

La Chat narrowed his eyes and growled, “We shall see. Others have failed on their promises before when it comes to their child. Go now before I kill you, it does not matter which one of you pays the debt.” He slapped the horse’s rear, startling the animal into a gallup. “But know this,” he shouted, “if you or your daughter fails to return, I will find you!” 

Still not quite believing what had happened, Tom whispered “lucky charm” to the horse. As Prince took him far from the castle with unnatural speed, Tom realized his trembling hand still clutched the yellow rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I name the horse "Prince" just to make an obscure reference to "My Horse Prince" as an inside horf joke for my friends? Yes, yes I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom returns home and Marinette makes a decision. 
> 
> Lukanette shippers come get your juice!

Tom returned to the bakery by mid afternoon. His family rushed out as soon as he dismounted.

“Did something happen?” Sabine ran to him, taking his face into her hands and inspecting it. “You're all scratched up and your clothes are ripped.” So shaken by his encounter with La Chat that Tom had completely forgotten about the effects the storm and forest had on himself.

Tom pulled her hands away gently and kissed her cheek. “Not to worry Sabine, I'm alright.”

Chloe opened one of the chests and gasped, “Oh my goddesses, where did you get all this?!” 

“I’ve never seen this many jewels in my life,” Sabrina scooped up a handful of glittering gems. They sparkled like stars in the sunlight. “We’re the richest people in town!”

“That’s all for you girls,” Tom explained. “You won’t want for anything now. Everything you four could ever need will be provided by this treasure”

“But dear, how on earth did you come by this many gems? Surely compensation from our shipment would have been only a small fraction of this.” Sabine looked even more worried now. “What did you do?”

Tom began to sweat. He knew they would have questions, but he had hoped to live in the fantasy of returning home a little longer. “Let’s just call it a gift...one I am paying for. Speaking of which,” He turned to marinette, taking the flower out from his pocket where he had stashed it during the ride home. “One yellow rose, as requested.”

Marinette carefully took the rose from his outstretched hand. She could sense he was hiding something...something awful. His eyes looked wearied and his brow was shiny with sweat. “Papa,” she gently took her father’s hand and could feel him shaking, “please. What aren't you telling us? You look like something terrible has happened.”

The baker tried not to look at her, he really did. But he could not escape her pleading eyes. “Let’s go into the living room, you four will need to sit down.”

~~~

Within half an hour, Tom relayed all that had happened. Of course, he left out part about La Chat saying one of the girls could come instead. Tom loved them too much to place any guilt on their consciences. He was the one who plucked the rose, not them. They were all blameless.

“And that,” he sighed, heavy with regret, “is why I must leave you all by tomorrow morning.”

“No, Papa, you mustn't!” Chloe shouted in a surprise show of affection. “If you leave, what will become of us? What will people think?” Ah, there it was.

“This is all her fault, isn’t it?” Sabrina pointed an accusatory finger at Marinette. “If you had never asked for that stupid rose, none of this would happen.”

“Sabrina, don’t be cruel!” Sabine managed to say through her sobs. “The only one to blame is that monster.”

Marinette had been sitting quietly with her knees drawn up, staring at the rose which cost them so much. “She’s right though. It’s all my fault.”

“See, she admits it!” said Chloe. “Send her instead, Papa.”

“What is wrong with you two?!” thundered Tom. “I didn’t raise my children to turn on one another. Marinette isn’t to blame!” He turned to his youngest, but she was already running up the stairs, “Mari, I-”

Just then Luka entered carrying one of the chests. “I saw Prince outside and put him in the barn, where do you want these?”

Tom was glad for the distraction. “Thank you, my boy. Just put them down there.”

Chloe and Sabrina clung to him the moment his hands were free. “Oh Luka, you must stop Papa!” Chloe cried. “He’s going to leave us and it’s all Marinette’s fault.”

Luka looked between the two in confusion then noticed Sabine’s tear-streaked face. “Mr. Dupain, what is going on?”

Sighing, Tom gestured to an empty chair. “Please sit, Luka, I have something to ask of you.” _At least,_ he thought, _Luka will look after them._

~~~

Marinette pulled out a traveling satchel from under her bed and began hurriedly throwing her few remaining belongings into it. _I will not cry, I will not cry,_ over and over she repeated the phrase in her head. From the moment Tom revealed that he was leaving, Marinette had made up her mind - she would go to Le Chat in her father’s place. She was determined that her mother would not lose her husband and live as a widow.

Into the bag went a miniature portrait of her family, sewing needles and spools of thread, and a small carved snake Luka had made for her when they were children. Then she looked at her sketchbook. Should she leave it? It may bring some small comfort to her family after she was gone. How ironic that she was planning to leave home anyway. But that would have been for a happy reason, she would have been with Luka. 

Her eyes drifted to the yellow rose. She had tossed it on her bed as she entered the room. How could such a little thing so full of color and sunshine cause so much grief?

Another moment passed, She grabbed her sketchbook as well as the rose and placed them both in her satchel. She had no way of knowing if she would live to see tomorrow's sunrise, but she still had to hope. And if she did live through the night, then she would definitely want her drawings for comfort.

After pulling a cloak around her, Marinette sneaked out through her window and climbed down the tree. Peeking in through a downstairs window showed the family still in the living room at the back of the house. Luka was there talking to her father. He must have entered after she ran upstairs. The baker had both hands on the man’s shoulders, as if he was asking something important. 

Marinette allowed herself a moment to gaze at her loved ones, especially Luka. This was likely the last time she would ever see them. Her sisters would be too busy buying expensive jewelry and going to social events to even realize she was gone. But her parents and Luka would feel her absence deeply. 

Tears started to fall and she pulled herself away. None of that, she promised herself she wouldn’t cry until she was well on her way. 

Staying to the shadows, Marinette ran to the stable assuming Luka had put Prince in there. Sliding open the doors proved her to be right. There was Prince happily munching on some hay. While his saddle was off, he still wore his bridle. Luka must have forgotten to take it off. Lucky for her, she was used to riding bareback.

Marinette approached the horse quietly. “Hi there, buddy. We’re going to go for a little ride, ok?” Prince knickered as she attached his reins. “Shh, I need you to be very quiet.” Treading softly so as not to make any noise, Marinette walked backwards leading Prince out.

“Going somewhere?”

Mari spun around to see Luka standing in the stable’s doorway, “Luka! Um...hi, I was just...uh, brushing Prince’s mane?”

Luke eyes the satchel gripped in her hand, “You’re going to the castle, aren't you, Blue?”

Marinette could deny it, but Luka knew her too well to believe a lie. She took a breath to steady herself. “Yes, Luka, I am.”

His expression broke Marinette’s heart. “Please, _stay_.” He implored, stretching out a hand to her.

“Luka...I can’t. My mother can’t lose Papa. I won’t let that happen. It was because of me that we’re even talking about this. I know you don’t understand, but you have to let me go.”

“No.” Luka caught her off guard by abruptly pulling her into an embrace, causing her to drop Prince’s reins. He held her tightly, as if she was a cloud and his arms alone could keep her from drifting away to the heavens. She was now caught between his body and the stable wall. “We can fight this, no one has to leave.” He placed a hand on the back of her head to comfort her, “I’ll protect you, Marinettte, I swear! Just please,” Luka bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth, barely grazing the side of her lips, “don’t go.” His touch was soft, yet full of the passion he hid for so long. How many times had he longed to hold her like this, to tell her what his heart cried every second they were together. “I love you, Marinette,” he whispered in a voice so full of desperation it would make the gods cry, “I always have.”

Marinette let him hold her as she stood in shock. Luka had finally confirmed what she long expected. He was in love with her, and she didn’t know what to do. She felt dizzy. She felt safe. What would happen if she stayed? The thought tempted her. She could just stay here in his arms and pretend everything was going to be fine.

But Mari’s mind was already made up. If she stayed, then she would lose her father, and even if they somehow convinced him to stay, she didn’t doubt La Chat’s promise of finding them. Who knows what that monster could do?

She tilted her head to look him in the eye. They were both crying. “I would have gone with you, Luka.” She pulled out the yellow rose and tucked it into his jacket with one hand, while the other hand reached for something, anything behind her. “I do love you, but not the way you want me to.” Aha, her hand found the rope connected to the hay storage above. It would be just enough of a distraction to help her get away. Hoping he would forgive her one day, Marinette pushed him away and pulled the rope. A winter’s supply of hay fell on top of him, momentarily stunning the bard. 

Marinette grabbed for Prince’s reins and darted through the stable doors. She jumped on a nearby stump to climb atop the horse.

Luka, having regained his wits, ran out after her. “Marinette wait!”

She ignores him and instead kicked the horse into a gallup. “Remember to love me!” She cried out. After looking back to say goodbye to the life she once knew, Marinette leaned forward and whispered in the horse’s ear, “Lucky charm”.

And with that, the beauty sealed her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives at the ghostly castle and encounters La Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a partial John Mulaney quote in this chapter (─‿‿─). Bonus points to whoever finds it!

The corner of her lips felt like fire. Marinette was painfully aware of the spot where Luka had kissed her, and she still needed to process exactly what just happened. Thinking of his soft caress was a welcome distraction compared to the current thoughts swirling around her head, thoughts of monstrous men living in haunted castles. So instead, she lingered in the memory of Luka’s safe embrace and tried not to think of what lay ahead.

That worked for a while, until it fully hit her that she would never see him or her family again. She would never taste the family’s fresh baked bread or hear Luka’s music. She would never feel their hugs or hear their laughter.

Would Luka try to rescue her? Marinette hoped not for his sake. She had a feeling La Chat was fairly strong. Wasn’t that a main quality of monsters? Ferocity beyond compare and complete lack of empathy? Luka wouldn’t stand a chance.

Marinette was terrified of what lie ahead. While she hoped for a swift and painless death, she’d rather not die at all. Anyone would. What especially frightened her was a long drawn out process. Being toyed with like a mouse stalked by a bored cat.

She had been crying the whole ride and it wasn’t long before, Marinette’s tears blinded her. She was thankful that at least her horse, Prince, knew the way. 

As the horse reached the castle gates the girl was sobbing. They could have been graveyard gates for all she cared. Both meant the same thing - death.

She tried to calm down when she realized the gates needed to be opened manually. “Ok Marinette, just imagine you’re here to discuss a dress commission. You can do that, right? You’re a successful seamstress here to showcase your designs to a client. One who just happens to live in a...haunted...castle. Yeahhh.”

Dismounting, she dried her tears on the back of her hand. Much to her surprise, the gates opened wide with only a single touch.

 _Oh my goddess, this place really_ is _haunted._

Too shocked to cry, Marinette led Prince through. Not that far in she noticed a stable under a tall double stairway arch leading to the castle. The stable doors also magically opened the moment she touched them. Marinette guided Prince into a stall and was pleased to see fresh hay, water and a clean blanket waiting for them. After taking off Prince’s bridle and making sure he would be comfortable, she made her way to the castle. 

Its dark silhouette stood out ominously against the setting sun. If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn an eerie tune echoed in the courtyard.

_It must be from a piano._

At least La Chat had the talent of a man, despite the beastly character Marinette imagined him to possess. If it was indeed him playing the instrument. She still wasn’t ruling out ghosts, however. Ghosts were _always_ possible.

She paused in front of the castle doors. This was her last chance to turn back. To go home to her family. To forget.

But going back only meant her papa would return in her place. Protecting him was the whole reason she was here. There was no way she would turn back now.

The castle doors opened with a gentle pull, and she walked in trembling. How soon before she met La Chat? How much longer before he killed her? A part of her wished he would do it sooner than later, putting her out of this anxious misery.

The doors had opened into a grand entry room with staircases leading in several directions. Marinette walked to the center and waited. And then...nothing. Was there no one here?

“H-hello?” Her voice echoed against the marbled walls. _Perhaps...I’m early?_ She couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh. Who arrives early to their own demise? Apparently, she did.

Deciding it was better to do something rather than nothing, Mari picked a random staircase and began exploring the castle. She came across a hallway lined with open windows on one side. Billowing curtains flowed in the breeze creating an almost ghostly effect that would surely be frightening at night. The sun had just finished setting, so there was a tiny bit of light coming in. On the opposite wall was a series of paintings mostly in shadow.

Not wanting to see if they depicted something macabre, Marinette walked on. 

The castle had an eerie feeling that permeated the air and she could swear every statue, bust, and suit of armor she passed turned to watch her. She couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

_Could that be...him? La Chat?_

With a start, Mari realized she was just like a gazelle being stalked by a hungry lion taking its time to enjoy the hunt. She was the mouse she never wanted to become. If she stood very still would he pounce on her? Would she even see him before he killed her? 

Just then, a nearby clock rang half past six and she screamed. 

She placed her hands on the wall, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. “You’re ok, you’re ok. It was just a stupid clock.”

Adrenaline was still coursing through her veins when out of her peripheral she saw two small floating balls of light approaching her. One appeared to have a red glow while the other was the color of limes.

Fairies?

The twin lights circled around her a few times before leading away down a corridor, pausing as if waiting for her to follow. 

Marinette gulped and followed them. _Well, this might as well happen. The day has already been fairly odd._

She was led to a beautiful feminine room overlooking the woods surrounding the castle. It must have been a great lady’s bedroom judging by the ornate bed on one side. The bedframe was seemingly carved out of solid gold and many plush pillows were piled neatly at the head.

On the opposite wall sat a lit fireplace with faces carved into either side. Marinette felt as though the marble faces were watching her and was thankful the bed had curtains for privacy. 

_Wait...why am I acting like I’ll be sleeping here tonight?_ She put a hand to the back of her neck, fully believing she would die soon. _Wake up, Mari. You’re not on vacation._

A flicker of red caught her eye. Close to the windows stood a dress form wearing a beautiful deep red gown with black embellishments. It sparkled silently in the firelight, waiting for someone.

_Is this meant for me?_

Upon closer inspection Mari spied a pinned note with beautiful handwriting. “Put this on and meet me in the dining room. The lights will show you the way”. 

Naturally, Mari felt insulted by the demand. Why should she change to please her soon to be killer? But her dressmaker’s eye felt drawn to the intricate details and craftsmanship that went into the dress. She ran her fingertips over the fabric. Never had she touched such fine material. 

_Perhaps...it won't hurt to try it on for...research._

Reverently, she put it on, telling herself it was only so she could better learn how to replicate such a garment. Lying to herself that she one day could. That she would live.

The dress feels like a dream and fit her like a glove, layers of silk cascading down from her waist. She walked to the nearby mirror, her breath coming in with a soft gasp. She looked breathtaking. Like a high ranking lady of some far off court. Perhaps even a princess. 

But a dark realization broke her out of the fantasy: she was being dressed to die. This dress was but the garnish one puts around a roasted pig before the feast. In her heart Mari believed she would die that night. 

_At least,_ she thinks, _I go to my death having experienced a dress such as this._

It had been the girl’s deepest wish to make ornate dresses for great ladies. How ironic that she was the fine lady tonight. 

The lights twinkled from the doorway, waiting. It was time to go. Ready to face her fate, Mari followed the twin lights.

They led her through ghostly hallways and down erie staircases. Past dark portraits and statues clad in shadows. It was now completely dark outside. She couldn’t see much beyond the floating light’s soft glow and made sure to keep close. Mari couldn’t stop herself from shivering, feeling her every move being watched.

It felt like hours before they reached a dining room, but most likely only minutes had passed. Stepping inside the firelit room, she noticed a long table laden with fruits, meats, wine, and all manner of food. Would she be the appetizer to this feast? Hiding her trembling hands within the folds of her skirt, Marinette took a steadying breath and walked towards the table. The clock struck seven o’clock.

“Please, sit at the head of the table,” a masculine voice somewhere behind asked, “the chair closest to the fire.” 

_It’s him._ He sounded close, too close. The hairs on her neck stood up. Too frightened to disobey, Marinette complied. She arranged her skirts delicately, as if manners and good breeding still had a place in her life. 

“I have come to pay my father’s debt,” she said with faux confidence. “I know your agreement was for his return but please, take me instead. A life for a rose.”

She sensed a presence behind her chair. 

“You speak as though your coming in that man’s place goes against our deal. Did he not tell you the full agreement?”

"I...what?”

"Hmm. Perhaps he was a better man than I thought.” He seemed to say to himself. “Did you come then of your own free will?”

“Yes, it was my choice.” She turned her gaze to the floor. “My father works hard to provide for all five of us, his absence would have been more deeply felt than mine will be.”

“What is your name?”

“Marinette, my lord. The rose had been intended for me.”

He growled at the honorific, “You shall refer to me as La Chat”

As he spoke, Mari sensed La Chat rest a hand on the top of the backrest. Slowly, she turned to look.

“Stop!” He spoke sharply causing her to shrink away. “Turn your sight away from me. Do not look.”

Marinette looked down at her plate. “I...I’m sorry.” 

Out of the corner of her vision, she could see a figure walking out from behind her. He seated himself in a chair facing away.

Despite her fear, she wanted to see for herself what manner of man her host was. She couldn’t stop herself from looking up when she thought he wouldn’t notice. Besides a black leather gloved hand resting on the table, all she could make out were a pair of black cat ears sticking up above the back of his chair. That must be where he got his name from.

 _Great_ , she bemoaned, _I’m going to be killed by a man with a costume fetish._

However after a few seconds, the ears actually _moved._ Marinette suddenly felt nervous again. If his ears were real, what must the rest of him look like?

If he sensed her gaze, La Chat didn’t let on. He simply leaned back further in the chair. “Please, eat.”

Marinette tried to take a bite of what she hoped was chicken. It should have tasted amazing, afterall it was to be her last meal on earth, but the food turned to sawdust in the midst of her anxiety. The nausea that followed prevented her from taking another bite. She could feel her hands shaking as she took a sip of white wine.

She couldn’t take it anymore. The stress of wondering when he would kill her felt much worse than she anticipated. It was time for answers. She was _done_ with acting meek. 

Marinette took a large sip before sitting the glass down with an audible thud. “Are you going to eat me?”

The man’s ears twitched. “No.”

“Kill me?”

“I may be a monster, but I would never harm you. You shall not die by my hand this or any night.”

“But you were going to kill my father.”

“That was...different. He had just harmed something very precious to me. My reaction was instantaneous and understandable considering the circumstances.”

“It was a _rose_.” She said dryly. “That hardly warrants the death penalty.”

“Really? Then how would you react to something _you_ love being destroyed?”

She thought back to the time Chloe tore a page from her sketchbook to write a love note. The back of the paper still had part of a dress Marinette had spent months designing. Oh she was livid, mad enough to pull at Chloe’s hair and punch her in the face. Chloe had a black eye for a month. _She deserved it._

Chat took her silence as confirmation he had made his point. “I take great care in the cultivation of my roses. I know which ones are safe to pluck and which ones are needed for the health of the entire bush. Your father possessed no such knowledge. Even though you have no idea of their importance to me,” Chat gripped the arm of his chair firmly, “I will protect them with my life.”

 _Wait a minute. This isn’t just about the roses themselves,_ she realized, _he’s hiding something._ Marinette didn’t know what it was, but the roses were part of a deep secret, one she was determined to discover. 

That is, if she lived long enough.

La Chat reached out a gloved hand to grab a nearby wine glass, letting the crimson liquid gently swirl in the glass as he looked into her reflection. At least, Marinette _hoped_ it was red wine. Having been given white wine, she had no way of knowing.

And speaking of wine, she was starting to feel the effects of her drink. Wine wasn't a typical beverage in her home, only served at special occasions. Much to her annoyance, Marinette's sisters loved teasing her low tolerance each Christmas. It didn't take much to make her tipsy.

She was currently feeling a little more relaxed. A lot actually.

“Marinette, you are now the mistress of this castle. Whatever you require you need only ask and it shall be yours. I am your humble servant.”

Her what now?

“The castle and grounds are yours to explore. You may enter any door that is already unlocked. However, I have but one demand. You must not leave the castle after dark.”

“Why, ahem, why is that?” Was the room spinning?

“A foul beast patrols the woods at night.” His ears twitched once more. “You would not last long against it.”

Marinette shuddered recalling her papa’s encounter with the creature. He must have been extremely lucky to have escaped unharmed.

“I understand,” she nodded. A mistake it turned out because that made her vision even more distorted. She slowly blinked a couple times trying to destabilize her head.

“Good. Now please, eat. When you have finished my companions will guide you back to your room.”

There were others in the castle? “Who are they? Your companions I mean.” Perhaps they would be kind to her.

“They are the lights who led you here.”

Then again maybe they were just non-verbal balls of light.

Feeling much more relaxed, and just slightly giggly (not that she would have laughed so close to her captor), she once again began eating. Mari surprised herself by finding the meal rather enjoyable. _Maybe life here won't be that bad if the food remains this good._

Strangely enough, La Chat only drank the red wine. Had he already eaten? Why did he refrain from partaking of the feast laid out? She was curious but refrained from commenting on it. 

~~~

La Chat did not speak again until she had finished eating.

“We will meet here for dinner each night at the same hour. Seven o’clock exactly.”

“Seven o’clock,” Mari repeated numbly. She was certainly not looking forward to going through another tense dinner. “Will you at least show me the face of my captor?”

He shifted in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable by her question. “Another night, perhaps.”

La Chat once more requested she not look at him before he got up to walk behind her chair. “I shall speak with you more tomorrow evening. Goodnight, Marinette.” 

His voice was fading as though he was walking down a hallway off the dining room. 

Overcome with curiosity (and a low alcohol tolerance), Marinette decided to steal one look at his retreating back. Hoping he wasn't looking, she peeked around the chair. Only his upper torso was still illuminated in the fire’s glow. As he walked away, she spotted feline ears sitting atop golden blonde hair

The twin lights appeared moments later to lead her back. Marinette grabbed a candelabra from the table to light the now dark hallways back to her room. The lights didn’t give off enough light to chase away the frightening shadows and she wanted a light for her room anyway. 

She regretted finishing her glass as they walked back. The shadows were much more frightening now and it wasn't just a feeling she had of being watched, the statues turned to look at her before her very eyes. Some even smiled at her. 

_It has to be the wine,_ she hoped. _Just my tipsy imagination, right?_

Soon she arrived at her room. The lights just floated there next to her. Should she say goodnight? What does one even say to faries? "T-thank you. For leading me there and back I mean." Apparently satisfied, the twin lights floated away.

She sat the candelabra down on her nightstand and saw that a nightgown now adorned the dress form. The girl changed and climbed into bed praying to fall asleep quickly.

But the wine betrayed her and the effects left her as quickly as they had arrived. The bed was the most comfortable thing she had tried to sleep in, but visions of home filled her head and sleep evaded her. The faces of her parents, siblings, and even Luka flashed before her eyes. She hoped they could be happy someday, that the treasure she technically traded her freedom for would bring her family a comfortable life. She hoped that they would think of her fondly. 

Shielded by the darkness, tears fell unbidden onto her pillow. 

Marinette didn’t think she would live past dinner and here she was in a plush bed fit for a queen. The thought of facing an unknown future here frightened her. La Chat spoke as if she would be living here, not dying. Could that be true? Could she actually _live_ here? 

What a cruel fate, forced to be parted from her family while living in an empty castle as if she were a ghost. She hadn't seen any servants, so she guessed La Chat possessed some magic. She didn't think the floating lights were his doing. "Companions" he called them. Did that mean he could understand then? Hm, another mystery for another day.

Tomorrow she would explore her new prison. La Chat had told her she could explore the grounds and go through any unlocked doors she chose, so she would certainly take advantage of that opportunity to learn as much about him and the castle as she could. 

Marinette tossed and turned in the bed, quickly losing all sense of time. _It must be midnight now,_ she thought.

She soon heard a beast far beyond her window. It didn't sound too close, just in the nearby forest. And yet that was more than close enough for its roars to send fear straight to her heart. Mari tried to block out the snarls by hiding under her pillow, hoping it would just go away.

_If La Chat is indeed the monster he claims to be, how much more terrifying is the beast that roams the woods?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's bedroom, red dress (minus the black details), and the dining room are based on the 2014 La Belle et la Bete film. The overall spooky vibe, statues that seem to watch her, and the fireplace with the watchful marble faces are from the 1946 La Belle et la Bete film.


End file.
